Nightlight's Secret
by The-Spark-Keeper
Summary: ONESHOT- Nightlight - a tiny,female Decepticon - is probably the sweetest, most understanding femme you would ever meet. Then why does she hide her face? What lies beneath her mask? When she finds herself in the Medbay - Exposed. She knew her Secret will be revealed. Cuteness and fluffiness with a bit of humor intended. OCXOC (All belong to xXAbandoned-FatesXx on Deviantart)


**Nightlight's Secret **

The purple and teal minicopter darted back and forth, dodging the Autobots' gunfire and cannons as she made her way to the injured 'Con out on the rocks. Another day on the battlefield; her visor flashed as she gazed upon the leaking wounds of her fellow comrade. Working her way through the various tears, her arms became soaked in energon as her limbs dug deeper and deeper into every wound.

"Nearly finished….the bleedings….almost stopped"

She told the half-dead con, who nodded weakly. Eventually his legs began to work, as she finished welding his torso Morningstar called her comm. Link.

_*kzzzrk*_

'_Nightlight acknowledge!'_

_*kzzzrk*_

Nightlight sighed at the formalities; Morningstar always went by the book, just like her late mate…Barricade….such a tragic waste.

'Yes Morningstar? What is it now? Im in the middle of something here!'

The techno-butterfly's answer sounder distressed and frantic, which worried Nightlight. Morningstar was almost _always _in control. I wonder…

_*kzzzrk*_

'_I need aid! Nightmare is down! I need help getting him outta here! Copy?'_

_*kzzzrk*_

Nightlight frowned behind her large visor; Nightmare is one of her patients, a bit of a sociopath really. But that was her job: rehabilitating mentally disordered 'Cons by Lord Megatron's order. Still, it didn't mean she had to like _him._

'_Fine, I Copy, I'm on my way-'_

"LOOK OUT!"

The femme-Con was cut off as somebody gave the alert, various Cons' cleared the area as a sharp whistling sound filled the air, she hurriedly shoved the newly fixed patient, handing him over to a nearby scout she turned behind her stone wall to see what the fuss was about-

When she caught sight of an extremely dangerous looking missile!

"_Heh, probably made by that Idiot scientist Wheeljack…that bloody joker…"_

Nightlight froze in her thoughts as she realised that missile was heading straight for _her._

Her eyes flew wide as the cries of her comrades filled the air.

"It's headin' straight for ya!"

"Get outta there NOW!"

"Move Nightlight! MOVE!"

But she couldn't, as he body was locked and her mind in a state of shock, the mini-helicopter could vaguely see the Autobot scientist stare in shock. Huh.

Closing her eyes her world tumbled into the blackness as pure agony shattered her audio receptors and her body as if they were lit on fire…

2 CYCLES LATER (2 days)

Nightlight groaned as she seemingly came back to life, her body and joints aching as her CPU flooded with warning messages.

"What the…."

As her focus zoomed in she found herself in the med-bay. Again. Wonderful.

Hearing the faint steps of a familiar figure she tilted her head to see Morningstar pop into view.

"Ah, you're online…."

She gave a sceptical look behind her red visor, folding her arms.

"That was quite a hit you took there, you were out for 2 cycles! It took me FOREVER to rebuild some of your body, everything made of glass was completely shattered and melted into your joints so that wasn't such a picnic If I do say so myself."

Nightlight, slowly sat up, rubbing her helm slowly as she regained her senses.

"Uhhhh…."

Her hand drifted over her fore head, trailing lower to rub at her bare optics.

"I can't believe I fell for…"

Wait. Her _bare_ Optics.

"HUH?! What The?!"

Nightlight fingered her face, gasping in horror to discover that her face, her _real_ face was exposed to the world.

"My visor? Where is my visor!"

She glared at Morningstar, who just shrugged and gestured to a nearby workbench, the femme-medic taking Nightlights' unusual outburst seriously.

"Don't worry! It suffered too much damage so I had to remove it, it's completely useless but I WILL get you another one…"

"….How long…?"

"Oh, a few breems or so…"

Nightlight covered her optics with one palm.

"Slag…."

"What's the rush Nightlight?"

She looked up and smacked the table in frustration.

"You _know _why! Just look at my Face! Im a fracking psychiatrist! If ANY one saw my True face….they…"

Nightlight sobbed, hiding her features with her black hands.

"They would all despise me and fear me at the same time….I don't want that…."

As Nightlight grew silent she failed to hear the heavy steps of another enter the room, the med-bay doors swished back to reveal a hulking winged mech, ducking down he squeezed in the door standing infront of the med-bot.

"Morningstar…."

"Ah Blacknife! I have been expecting you…."

Morningstar looked up, cocking her head at his blank look.

"How is she…?"

Morningstar waved a hand at Nightlight, how was standing and had her back to the both of them….

"Nightlight….."

But when Blacknife reached a servo out to touch her….

"NO! Get away! Don't look at me!"

Blacknife recoiled his hand as if bitten by a cyber-serpent. He looked to the techno-butterfly. Morningstar shook her head sadly, sighing at Nightlights rejection.

"She doesn't' want_ anyone_ to see her face in fear she would scare them. Only I, Soundwave, Megatron and Shockwave have seen her true features…."

Blacknife lowered his head, glancing at Nightlights shaking form, her palms still covering her face. Blacknife leaned on a nearby bed, his huge servos scraping the metal.

Nightlight…for countless vorns you have helped me become less of a monster than I already was….you know my darksides…..my ghosts….my secrets….you know everything….and accepted it."

He gazed at his clawed hands, dented and scraped, fisting them and unfurling them. Preparing on what he was about to say.

"Please Nightlight. You can trust me with yours…."

Silence, Nightlight just stood there, completely unmoving, Morningstar bit her lip as she gazed back and forth between the two. If only Barricade was here….

Blacknife sighed, his wings and headfins lowered as he stood and trailed out of the room, already feeling defeated. As he got to the door…

"Wait!"

Blacknife stopped and whipped round, staring as Nightlight turned, her face still hidden.

"Promise you'll still love me…."

Her voice was small and scared; Blacknife smiled…..Kneeling before her and taking her hands in his. Behind his cracked neon yellow visor, his single eye widened at the pale alabaster colouring of his mates face.

Small black lips with a pointed nose was dwarfed by the huge blood red eyes that was outlined by thick, black markings that trailed down her face, accenting her gaze. It was obvious that her face was intended to unease or even frighten possible enemies. Blacknife could see that at a glance she didn't look innocent, but if you really looked into those massive red orbs…..it was there, everything h ever knew of Nightlight was in there, pink energon welled up and spilled out of her optic vents as he stroked her cheek.

"Beautiful…"

Nightlight blushed as Blacknife kissed her cheek, licking away her tears as she gazed upon him. Standing, he lifted her up onto his shoulder, her small hands grabbing the spikes on his armour as she smiled sweetly down at him. Turning to Morningstar she nodded at her.

"Thanks Morningstar…."

Morningstar grinned resting her hand on a hip as she regarded the two of them….Awwww so cute!

"I have an Idea, I think the reason why you look so dangerous without your visor is because of your optics colouring, and I could change that if you like!"

Nightlight cringed as Blacknife scowled, optics changing was very painful; the optics sensors are directly connected to your processor if they were to be replaced or ripped out…..

"Don't worry! I've discovered a new and painless way of changing them, and a lot safer too! Come on, don't you trust me?"

"No."

Blacknife's answer was short but Nightlight tapped her chin before clambering off and settling on a bed.

"I guess so. Can I ask how?"

Morningstar grinned, reaching for a tiny screw-driver like tool.

"Well, all optics have many colours within them, when they get first manufactured, you simply turn the polarity to whatever colour you like and the crystal fibres within them reflect off the colour, creating the optics colour. All I have to do is change the polarity."

Nightlight nodded while Blacknife stayed silent, watching every move. Morningstar removed Nightlights CPU panel from her head, digging around until she pulled out a small circular object connected to a mass of wires.

"Now, you may feel some discomfort. Blacknife, I need your help on what colour."

Nightlight patted his hand.

"You choose!"

He nodded as Morningstar turned the dial, Nightlights optics flickering multi-coloured before settling.

"Grey?"

"No"

"White?"

"Is she _dead_?"

"Orange?"

"Too weird"

"Purple?"

"Does she _Look_ Insane"

"Green?"

"Neutral fraggers colour"

"Blue?"

"FRAG NO! She's not an Autobot!"

"How about pink?"

"Hmmmmm…."

Blacknife tilted her head, the soft pink orbs glowing sweetly and giving her cheeks a pink glow, as if blushing.

"Yes."

Morningstar nodded, locking the polarity and sliding the panel back into Nightlight's head. She blinked, getting used to her new polarity and pulling a wide grin.

"It's perfect!"

Morningstar reached out and held her face between two fingers by the chin.

"Ah, Ah Ahhhhh! I still have one last thing to change, now pucker up!"

"Wha-?!"

The mini-helicopter was cut off as Morningstar squeezed her cheek-plates together forcefully, bringing a small brush at her lips plates, she felt cool steely liquid brush across her black lips, feeling a dissolving sensation as the room filled with the noise of bubbling liquid.

"This is a special type of paint, kind of like lipstick the humans use but more permanent, you might have to re-paint it in a few months considering what you two get up to. I have heard the complaints about no recharge because of the racket you lot cause. Take a look Nightlight…"

Blacknife huffed while Nightlight flushed a little, taking the mirror from the medic and looking upon her own face, she gasped at the drastic change.

Her optics, no longer red held a pink energon glow to it, spreading along her cheeks like a blush. Her lip plates, now no longer black but a pale metallic pink, giving her face a new more feminine look than the demonic face she originally had. The black framing her optics seemed to fit her features better now…

Nightlight hugged Morningstar, burying her face into her chest. The butterfly patted her helm, pushing her in Blacknife's direction.

"Now, off you go; I have other things to do….Time waits for no con! Come on shove it!"

Suddenly a loud crash followed by violent cursing reached their audios; Morningstar cringed at the familiar voices.

"Ah slag, the Stunticons are back…."

Blacknife quickly nodded his thanks to the medic, grabbing Nightlight and speedily exiting from the room, Nightlight in the crook of his arm.

Morningstar shook her head, wondering why it was always _her _who had to know everyone's secrets, no matter how big or small.

The cyber-butterfly prepared herself for the Stunticons arrival, plastering a smile on her lips plates, fingering the neck charm her lover once presented to her.

'_At least you can be at peace, my beloved Barricade…'_

END


End file.
